Raphael
Raphael ' — He is one of two series leads along with Elena Deveraux. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood * Archangel's Kiss * Archangel's Consort * Archangel's Legion Introduction '''Raphael ' is an Archangel and ruler of North America. He is based in The Tower in Manhattan, New York City. As an archangel, he is also a member of the Cadre of Ten. Raphael is about 1500 years old. Character Description In the beginning, Raphael was described as cold and remote. While he rules North America with an iron hand, he is not needlessly cruel, nor does he take pleasure in the harming of others. he is stubborn, strong and intimidating but has become more 'human' due to his relationship with Elena. Raphael is a strong warrior and as such has always been attracted to warrior women. Like many angels, he considers children precious. About Species * Archangel Markings * A vibrant and ancient mark in a wild blue lit with white fire—right temple. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Powers & Abilities * Flight * Glamour (inclueds becoming invisible) * Telepathy with certain others * Angelfire * Mind control * Accelerated healing * Healing of others * Control of the Legion * Wildfire * Wings can become white flame, increasing his speed—Cacade effect. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Weaknesses * Occupation / Position * Archangel and ruler of North America Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located Physical Appearance: * Tall with black chin-length hair and sapphire-blue eyes. In the beginning, his wings where white with gold tips. After being shot in the wing by Elena he grew the pattern of the gunshot. Recently, the gold on his wings has begun to spread. His wings can also become 'aflame' with wildfire. * During the events of Archangel's Legion Raphael grew a mark on his temple that matches those of the Legion. It is made of jagged complex lines curving down to the top of his cheekbone with the tail curving inward, like a stylized dragon. Love Interests * Elena Deveraux Connections * Father: Nadiel * Mother: Caliane * Spouse/Mate: Elena Deveraux * Friends: Dmitri, * Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Team: The Seven The Seven * Dmitri – Vampire * Illium – Angel * Jason – Angel * Galen – Angel * Aodhan – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Naasir – Unknown, presumed to be a cat-like vampire Allies * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Caliane — former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat Enemies * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of Asia * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa Other Details * Biography / History Youth Raphael was born of two archangels, Caliane and Nadiel. He grew up in the city of Amanat. When he was very young, his mother executed his father after he became blood-born. When Caliane began to show signs of madness, Raphael tried to execute her but failed. Caliane left him, body shattered in a field and went into Sleep. Other Characters Associated Fellow Cadre: * Elijah — Archangel of South America — alliance * Lijuan — (Zhou Lijuan) Archangel of China — arch enemy, Angel of Death * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa — intense dislike, allied with Lijuan in war * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha — Archangel of India * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Events in the Series ''If you want to avoid '''spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael sent Naasir on a mission with Andromeda to find the Sleeping ancient known as Alexander before Lijuan who wants to destroy him due to the Prophecy by another sleeping ancient, Cassandra—which Raphael knows nothing about.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Galen informs him that Andromeda was kidnapped by Xi and Naasir is on his way to Lijuan's citadel. He immediately arranges for Jason to meet and assist him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. He suggested that someone decided to get rid of a competitor.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 He helps Aodhan save Illium for a terrible fall.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Elena tells him that the "white fire that licks over your wings at times, took over. It was like you had no physical wings—as if your wings were pure white flame.” It went away when he held Illium. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Quotes : "He is the Archangel least stuck in time." Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * The Refuge * The Tower * Cascade Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower